Lost in Translation
by CyberMiguel
Summary: Gohan and Videl goes to South America to give some seminars at different universities. What happens when they bring Goku, Chi Chi and Goten along?


**Disclamier 1:** I do not own any dragon ball character. They are all property of TOEI animation and their respective owners.

**Disclamier 2:** I do not speak japanese. The fact that the fanfic is written in english is only because I think that it's a bit more "international" in the sense that many people speaks it. However, this does not means that the characters speak originaly this language (as we all know, they speak japanese).

**Lost in translation. xD**

- "Goten!!! Get ready you lazy ass!!!!"

- "All right, all right,mom… I'll get a shower and I'm done"

- "Right…because you wake up and you are free…!!!" – protested Chi chi. – "I'm the only one in this house that has to do everything!!! Even your luggage!!!"

Things were very busy that morning at the Son's house. Gohan was already waiting for them at the airport along with Videl, so Goku, Chichi and Goten were already late.

- "Have you located Gohan's ki, Goku? I swear to Dende that if the plane leaves us 5 you would wish you'd never been born!!!"

- "Calm down, Chi Chi. They are quite distinguishable, you know…"

After half-hour of yelling, running and finishing preparations, the Son were finally ready to meet at the airport with Gohan and Videl. There was no ordinary trip the one they were about to embark. They were accompanying Gohan and Videl in a series of conferences they were giving in South America. The tour involved Santiago (Chile), Buenos Aires (Argentina) and São Paulo (Brazil), and again Chile in order to make the route short to Japan through the Pacific Ocean, via Auckland and Sydney. It sure was a very long trip, and Goku wasn't as excited as Goten or Chi Chi about it. They also were warned that there will be language issues, as none of those countries speak anything remotely similar to japanese, so Goku would be forced to tag along goten at all times. Chi Chi and Goten were the only ones that spoke english as a secondary language, basically because Chi Chi had to help Gohan and Goten with school.

With a rapid blur, the three of the Son dissappeared from Mt. Paozu only to appear a fraction of a second later at the Tokyo International Airport.

- "Hi, Mom, Dad, Goten… I was afraid that you didn't make it in time. Videl and Me have work to do, so we were gonna leave with or without you. I'm just glad that we're all together now."

- "If it wasn't for me, we would still be at Mt. Paozu." - replied Chi Chi as Goku and Goten scratched the back of their respective heads. It was the plain truth, nothing more, nothing less.

- "Mrs. Chi Chi, we really need to get going. We are already late to do all the airport paperwork to get out of the country. Gohan and I are used to it, but you don't, so I suggest that we go first and you three watch us so you can do the same"

After 20 something flight hours, around 10 am, they finally got to Santiago International Airport, the first stop in their South American trip. Gohan had to give a seminar the next day at the most prestigeous university in Chile, so he had little time to explain the situation to his family. As soon as they arrived to the hotel, Gohan turned on his laptop and began working.

- "Look, Chi Chi. We have the whole day to look around and find some place to eat!! Gohan told me that the last time he came here, the food was so good that he would live here if it wasn't for his job back in Japan"

- "You never change, Goku…" – said the resignated saiyan's wife. – "I'll hang around with Videl so I don't get all embarrassed with you two eating everything in your way".

- "All right, Dad!!! Let's go!!!" – enthusiastically said Goten as he was opening the room's door.

- "Don't worry for us, Gohan. We'll be back for dinner, so you won't be disturbed until then. Bye!!" – waved Videl as both couples were leaving. Gohan sighed in relief.

- "Man…tonight I'm going to have the laughs of my life!!" – thought the saiyan professor for himself.


End file.
